Found, Lost And Found Again
by CaBu12
Summary: Heather Matthews lost both of the men she loved dear after the battle for Mewni; Toffee and Ludo. A small lead of Ludo's whereabouts has the middle school art teacher on a quest to find him and confess her true feelings but she first has to go through Ludo Avarius' parents. But can some unexpected help from a stranger point her in the right direction? (OCxLudo)


Author's Note:

Before you decide to read ahead at the stories I have posted, a warning: I am a very self-indulgent, self-insert author. In fact, 99.9% of my fics include my self-insert and I'm proud of it. So, if you feel like you can endure it, please proceed!

But _please_ remember: this and every other story that I have written was produced out of pure boredom/fun/crack or just because I felt like it. Therefore, it is NOT perfect. I am _not_ a professional. I cannot guarantee that the grammar is spot on or that you'll enjoy it. But if you decide to stick around for the ride? I appreciate it. But I am, (repeat I _am_) an amateur writer.

I do hope however; I can entertain you for a couple of hours and maybe get a laugh or two outta ya? I really appreciate all the support you all have given me over the years and I'll continue to try and update when I can.

So, thanks! Thanks a bundle!

ALSO: I do not own any part of Star Vs The Forces of Evil. Just the characters, Heather and Rye Matthews.

Much Love.

* * *

"_As you go through life you'll see, there is so much that we don't understand. And the only thing we know is things don't always go the way we planned."-_Simba, We Are One.

* * *

Found, Lost and Found Again

She hadn't been there when Toffee was 'defeated'. She wasn't there to see Ludo at the peak of possession. And she most certainly was _not_ there when Ludo was sent off into some other dimension, to gather himself. Because if she _had_ been there, things would have been different.

Or at least that's what she told herself at night to help her sleep more soundly. And it worked…_most nights_.

But not tonight.

Oh, how she missed the nights at the castle when she would stay up all night with either Toffee or Ludo. Depending on who she was staying with, the activity was always different. Not always naughty, the nights she spent sitting up with Toffee just talking human affairs or current monster affairs, she missed greatly but the nights spent talking shit with Ludo, she missed the _most._

Without trying more than half of the time, the small kappa would make her laugh and in turn, the smile he shot her when he did say something funny was just too much. That went without mentioning that he had the most unique opinions about everything. Especially when it came to talking about family matters.

He didn't talk about _his_ family very much if at all, but by the way he spoke about how _she_ should feel about her own family, it was obvious that whatever connection he did have with his kin was not good.

The question of where his family went or who they were was always lingered in the back of her mind but mentioning it seemed like a bad idea. On the one occasion when she _had_ asked what part of Mewni he was from he shut down fast. Faster than he'd ever shut down before.

Shutting down for Ludo was _not _something normal by any means, if anything she couldn't get him to _shut up_ when it _was_ finally time for bed.

Heather sat up from her bed and as quietly as possible climbed out of the sheets until her bare feet touched the carpet. Doing her best to not wake Rye, who slept in the bed several feet away, she treaded carefully until she came to the bedroom door. With a near-silent twist of the doorknob she popped open the frame and stepped outside the tiny room.

She walked down the hall, flipping on the lights to the small apartment as she made her way to the kitchen. On the way to the tiny prep-area (that was hardly meant for a single person let alone two full grown women), the closet door that stood adjacent from the bathroom caught her eye.

Her heart sank down deep into her stomach, her feet coming to a complete halt after taking note the small storage area. She had buried the dimensional scissors Toffee had given her so long ago away beneath mountains of comforters and blankets. Was she trying to hide them? From who? Herself? There wasn't much point in having them out any longer, with both Toffee _and_ Ludo gone.

Oh god, there was a depressing thought: _Both Toffee _and _Ludo are…gone_.

There had to be a way for both of the men she found so amazing to come back, right? Toffee had come back once before, by way of possessing Ludo so there could be a chance…maybe?

_Hopefully_.

As for Ludo, he was just spinning somewhere in dimensional space, right? He could return no problem! That is if he had his scissors or if he even _wanted_ to come back. After all, he left to go god knows where for a reason! He put everything behind him, Spider and Bird…_her _(for that matter) to find himself somewhere unknown to everyone.

Who was she kidding?! They weren't coming back! Neither one of them! They weren't coming back because it was possible, because they could or even because they _wanted _to. They weren't coming home because they had both chosen paths that didn't involve being with _her. _They chose to walk away, turn their backs and just…

_Disappear._

And it wasn't fucking fair.

What about her?! Didn't either one of them think of her when they decided to do what they did? Did she not matter in the grand scheme of things?

Toffee and his ultimate plan to destroy himself, only to come back to possess Ludo; was he just _using_ her the whole time? To get somewhere, to get to Ludo, to have a connection to Earth?!

And Ludo, was he just getting back at her for choosing Toffee over him when the Lizard took over his monster army and castle? That had to be it. And for that reason, she had no one to blame but herself. Even when she _knew_ better. She knew kicking Ludo out of his own castle and turning his army against him was wrong but still…she chose to stand by Toffee.

Oh lord, the face, the look on his face when Toffee shut those double doors. That last expression of devastation and sadness still made cringe on the inside. His eyes squarely landed on her as he was shut out and all she could do was stand inside the mansion with her hands at her sides and eyes ready to burst into tears.

Of course, Toffee said afterward that he was proud of her and 'rewarded' her later on that evening but even in the midst of being intimate, that look Ludo gave her flashed in her mind. After that sex was never really the same.

After all, how could she ever find any kind of pleasure again after betraying her master? Sure, in the beginning she would consider Toffee to be her true number one but no one made her laugh the way Ludo had. And that was important.

She sighed, eyes still stuck on the door that hid away the one magical object in the small apartment. Should she? _Dare_ she?

Rye had told her what happened when Ludo over threw King River in the battle for Mewni. Her older sister _had_ been there after all. She had seen the whole thing go down, Toffee's defeat and Ludo leaving. So, when she did return with the terrible news, it was only natural for Heather to ask more questions.

Almost as if Rye, trusty older sister _and_ best friend, knew all the questions she would ask in the future, she was sure to interrogate both Princess Star and Queen Moon for answers regarding Ludo and his past.

Not that the answers were all that clear or informative, but the location of Ludo's parents did happen to come up in conversation. Apparently somewhere down the road, Moon had come across his father and mother and informed Rye of where they could be found. Oh, and in passing the tidbit of info Ludo was a fuckin' _prince_ was mentioned.

Again, the responses she had gotten from the queen of Mewni wasn't detailed by any means but the solid bit about _where_ she could find King and Queen Avarius was a big plus. Now it was just a matter of gathering enough 'guts' to face the truth. Possibly find Ludo and…_talk_.

They hadn't done that since Ludo was very literally going between Toffee and himself, spiritually. Back then it was hard just to _look_ at the monster she had fallen in love with. He had fallen so far from grace; having lost everything and yet trying to pretend as if everything was just the same. Had she distanced herself from him purposely after that? She had to shamefully admit, yes, she had.

"_Forget about it, that's all in the past! Look at what I can do _now_!" _

He said that to her but did he _mean _it? He seemed to breeze over the fact that she had abandoned and betrayed him in the worst way. And still, he appeared more involved in the fact that he could use magic at that moment. Very willing to show her all he could do with his new abilities, he never brought up the betrayal again. But he was still hurting…she could just _feel_ it.

_I can't leave it like this._

Biting down on her bottom lip, Heather jerked her right out and took hold of the closet doorknob. With a strong twist she pulled open the door and began to tear through the heaps of blankets and thick comforters. Throwing the laundry every which way, she continued until the dimensional scissors she had come to rely on more than once came into view.

"To hell with it."

She had to do this. If not for herself, then for him. They both needed a real final good bye, closure. For god's sake she needed to tell him that she loved him, it was the least she could do for him.

This would be one long night indeed.

Act End.


End file.
